


morning glow

by godsrevolver



Series: for all you're worth [novahd oneshots] [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: morning glow, all day longwhile we sing tomorrow's songnever knew we could be so strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!  
> this will be the first in the series of novahd oneshots. dont know how often itll update, and props if you get the name reference.  
> enjoy!

There were very few things Aleks liked about winter.

He had gotten used to snow in Colorado, since it was frequent almost year-round. The cold he was able to withstand without any problems, and could easily get away with not wearing a coat most of the time. Though he could deal with most aspects of winter, he still despised them. He missed being able to wear shorts in the summer, and preferred beaches over ski slopes any day. Despite every problem, the only things able to get Aleks through the season were sleep, and James.

Well, it was more a combination of the two. Over the months they had been dating, Aleks had grown accustomed to falling asleep with him each night. He loved it, but during the summer it grew unbearable; the days progressively got hotter, making it impossible to not be sweaty under all the blankets and sheets. However, the winter was different. Aleks needed the blankets then, especially since James  _ had _ to sleep with the window open at night; he couldn’t sleep without warmth.

It became a drug. The hardest part of being warm was trying to get up from it, mainly on weekends when they didn’t have anything to do or anywhere to be. The best part, on the other hand, was waking up to a cozy feeling, and his boyfriend right beside him. Though, Aleks had never really appreciated the full sight, until one particular Sunday.

Aleks had woken up at around 9:30, only about an hour earlier than he usually did. He was normally the first to wake up, since James went to bed in the early hours of the morning. Usually, Aleks hated getting up early; he’d rather sleep in until James decided it was too late in the day to be sleeping. But once in a blue moon, Aleks would lay in the comfort of the morning, listening to the birds and noise from outside, and feeling at peace with his world; well, only part of his world. 

The other part was laying next to him, arms loosely wrapped around Aleks’s waist. James’s skin was warm and soft, and the weight of his arms didn’t feel too heavy on Aleks. James’s head rested near his shoulder, nose pressed gently into his neck. Aleks wasn’t sure how he felt about being the ‘little spoon’; but James  _ was _ bigger than him, so it only made sense. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Aleks slowly began pulling himself away from James, who let out a sleepy hum of disagreement but remained asleep, to face him. Right then, Aleks swore to himself that he had never seen James look more radiant. 

James’s face was at rest, expressionless and wrinkle-free, and his skin seemed pale, without flaw. Sunshine shone through the curtains, illuminating him. His legs were pulled into his chest, and his arms laid limp where Aleks should’ve been.  James’s hair, down from its usual bun, lay scattered across his face, portions of it knotted or clumped from movement in the night. Some of it sat close to his mouth, which was open and contained the slightest bit of saliva. Aleks reached out and gingerly pushed James’s hair back behind his ear, softly gliding the back of his hand across James’s cheek. James seemed far more at peace than when he was awake, lacking bags under his eyes and sharp creases in his skin. There were very few times where James was this peaceful; Aleks was impressed.

“What’re you staring at, asshole?” James’s tired complain made Aleks jump. “And why’d you move?”

“All things that are good have come to an end at some point,” Aleks joked back. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Nothing, just go back to sleep.” Aleks took a hold of James’s hand and laced their fingers together gently, James humming back in response. 

"Whatever." 

Aleks never wanted to fall back asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me/with me about novahd [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/) at my tumblr


End file.
